Here's To Wishful Thinking
by bh9
Summary: Quinn is the single mother of her 8 year old daughter; Beth. With every new school year comes a new teacher. This year's teacher has the class wrapped round her little finger but why do they love her so much? (RatedM for possible future development) HIATUS (read my profile)
1. New Term, New Teacher

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, google or anything else mentioned in this.

**Summary:** Quinn is the single mother of her 8 year old daughter; Beth. With every new school year comes a new teacher. This year's teacher has the class wrapped round her little finger but why do they love her so much?

**A/N 1:** I'm really excited to post these fics, let me know if you enjoy them with a follow/fave/review (preferably all 3 haha) I'd love for them to be seen by more Quinntana fans but I don't know how to post it on the community page or if I'm even allowed to so PM me if you know anything about that please x

**A/N 2: **This is my third fic to post (check out the others please!) but I am writing two others as well. **I need a Beta** but have no idea how that all works so let me know if you can help with any of them :)

**A/N 3:** I suggest you open the **google translator** app or open it in another tab. I always put it at the bottom but it helps with the flow to know as you read x

* * *

Quinn sat down at her breakfast bar with a fresh cup of coffee whilst absentmindedly flicking through an old magazine. It was 6:30AM and she was a little relieved that the summer was over. She'd enjoyed the great weather; sunbathing and messing around at the outdoor lidos but Beth had certainly been a handful with all that free time.

Today was her first day back at school and consequently; Quinn's return to full-time work at the local newspaper. Sure, it wasn't what she'd imagined she'd be doing with her English degree but it paid the bills. She somehow managed to find time to write the fiction novels, her passion, in her spare time; despite being a single mother.

Quinn glanced at her phone for the time, gulping down the last few mouthfuls of coffee. Yes, it tasted like shit but feel free to tell her how else to survive a full day juggling an 8 year old and a journalism career. Quinn placed her mug in the sink and re-tied her fluffy, white dressing gown as she walked down the hall towards her daughter's bedroom.

Quietly making her way into the purple room, Quinn watched lovingly as her daughter slept soundly; strangling her stuffed unicorn in a tight hug. As she reached her side, she lowered herself next to the sleeping beauty and softly stroked a hand through her gorgeous, blonde locks. _"Beth, honey it's time to get up."_ She spoke softly; half wishing she could hold her hostage one more day. Of course it had been stressful the last few weeks but it was heaven to be able to spend so much time with her daughter; sometimes it felt like she was missing her childhood.

Beth began to stir and pulled the comforter over her head; willing away the morning. Chuckling at how alike they both were, Quinn pulled down the comforter_. "Come on now, are you trying to tell me you don't want to go back to school?"_ Quinn teased her daughter, knowing she had been excited to return and spend more time with her friends. She was definitely her mother's daughter. They both enjoyed learning, socializing and getting their own way Not to mention they were both most definitely not morning people.

Beth sat upright suddenly, eyes wide at the realisation of what day it was. She gasped and scrambled out of bed whilst Quinn giggled at her daughter's eagerness. She thought she'd better enjoy this whilst it lasts; before long she'd be a teenager and would have to be practically dragged back to school.

_"Come on mom! We need to have breakfast so I can get ready!"_ Beth was pulling Quinn by her hand, away from the bed and out towards the kitchen. Quinn resisted; pulling her arm in and with it, Beth. Before Beth had a chance to question her; she scooped the excitable girl up in her arms and sat her on her hip, giving a soft kiss to her temple as she continued into the kitchen. Reaching the breakfast bar, she sat Beth down on the stool and made her way round it to the fridge.

_"What are we having today then honey bun?"_ Quinn was rifling through the fridge to see what they could have for breakfast when Beth huffed in her seat. Quinn turned with a raised brow, narrowing her eyes at the blonde opposite.

_"Mom, I told you not to call me that! Jess kept calling me that for a week last time you said it in front of her!"_

_"Well it's a good thing she's not here then isn't it."_ Quinn turned back to the fridge pulling out the milk carton as Beth giggled behind the counter.

_"We should have cereal. Oooh! Can I have fruit loops? Pleasepleaseplease!"_

_"Those things have so much sugar, you know you're only allowed them on the weekends."_ Quinn watched as Beth gave her puppy dog eyes and pretended her lip was quivering. _"But seen as it's you're first day I'll make an exception."_

_"SCORE!"_ Beth threw her hands up in celebration as her mom grabbed the bowls and cereal from the cupboards.

Quinn stored this memory for future reference; knowing full well that if Beth was even remotely like herself, she would be receiving that look many times during Beth's teenage years.

The girl's sat at the bar eating their cereal and talking about what they were most and least looking forward to about going back to work/school. They had both decided that catching up with their friends was what they were most looking forward to whilst they were both disappointed about not being able to see each other as often.

* * *

Due to Quinn's work schedule, Beth usually took part in after school clubs most days of the week and her Grandma would pick her up the odd couple of days she didn't. Today, Quinn would be picking her up as she didn't want to switch back their routine too drastically; not to mention she was excited to hear how her first day went.

They had parked around the corner from Beth's school and were walking hand in hand to the gates. Beth dressed in a yellow summer dress and white cardigan paired with white sandals and Quinn wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, converse and a casual T-shirt. Today she would be playing catch-up in the office so she didn't have to wear her usual formal-wear.

Walking onto the playground, Beth saw her friends by the jungle gym and immediately asked if she could go and play before the bell went. Quinn waved her off; pointing at the small group of mothers she'd be waiting with.

Quinn approached the women with a smile and listened as they shared their vacation stories, greeting each of them in turn at a break in the conversation. Before long the bell sounded and Beth sprint to Quinn's side, grabbing her hand. _"Hey baby, come on lets go find out who your new teacher is."_ Quinn's thumb stroked the back of her daughter's hand as she walked them towards the huddle of teachers, parents and students across the playground.

A woman Quinn recognised to be the Principle stood at the top of a flight of stairs as she blew an inhumanely loud whistle. Everyone's attention was on the woman as she began to address the crowd. _"Okay students, please say goodbye to your parents and get into your class lines from last year. We will be having an assembly first thing and then introducing the new faculty members. Each class will be taken to their rooms by their new teachers. Parents, we'll be sending letters home with the students in regards to their new teachers and the after school clubs on offer. Right, off we go then."_ She blew her whistle again and the crowd erupted into good bye's and good luck's as parents left their children to follow the instructions.

Quinn knelt down and embraced Beth in a tight hug. _"Right baby, I know I don't need to tell you to be good because you always are."_ She leant back to look her daughter in the eye, stroking a thumb across her cheek. _"Just make sure you have lots of fun and learn lots of interesting things to teach me."_ She stood up and kissed the top of Beth's head before her daughter began walking backwards to the lines of students.

_"I promise mom! Love you!"_

_"I love you too!"_ Quinn watched as Beth squeezed in line between her two best friends and began chatting animatedly; making her friends erupt into fits of giggles. She smiled to herself before turning to go back to her car, dreading the amount of work that was undoubtedly waiting at her cubicle.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime of sifting through papers and never ending emails, Quinn was finally back in her car; parked opposite Beth's school. She turned off the ignition with a frustrated sigh and flicked the radio on. It had been a long day. Short; compared to her usual hours but tediously long when she had barely worked part time the entire summer.

After drumming her hands on the steering wheel to a few songs and belting out the chorus of a few more, it was finally time to collect Beth from the playground. She turned off the radio before climbing out of the car; putting her keys in her back pocket after locking the doors.

Within moments of arriving in the playground; students were being released and like always, Beth was one of the first out. She ran into her mom's waiting arms for a long cuddle. Apparently Quinn wasn't the only one missing her snuggle buddy. She stood up with Beth still in her arms and made back for the car. _"So, how was your first day sweetie?"_

Beth pulled her head from the shoulder she'd been snuggling into and began excitingly explaining the entire day; step by step. Quinn loved how detailed Beth's stories were; it made her feel like she didn't miss anything the little blonde got up to when they were apart.

After strapping in the excitable little girl, Quinn settled into the driving seat with a smile as the girl continued her story. They had been driving for five minutes when Quinn saw her moment. Beth had been distracted by a puppy on the curb whilst waiting for the lights to turn green. _"So hun, what's the verdict on your new teacher?"_

_"I was going to say that next_." Quinn giggled at the frown she saw in her rear view mirror.

"Sorry baby, carry on." Quinn sucked her bottom lip in to prevent another giggle escaping when Beth began excitedly telling her all about the new teacher. Quinn was just praying it wasn't the male teacher that had subbed in for parents evening that one time. No, she couldn't deal with the perverse way he unabashedly, undressed her with his eyes at every consultation.

_"Oh mom she's amazing! She's so funny and smart! AND she can play instruments and sing and everything! Oh oh oh! AND she can speak SPANISH!"_ Beth was waving her arms around with every fact she remembered; her eyes getting wider and her voice becoming more high pitched by the second.

_"Wow! She sounds pretty special huh? What's her name?"_

_"Si! Su nombre es la señorita Lopez."_ Quinn grinned at her daughter's ecstatic response.

_"Miss Lopez? So am I going to have to get myself a Spanish tutor to have a conversation with you now?"_ Quinn joked; though she knew how Beth could be. Once she found something she liked, she practically obsessed over it. She couldn't listen to a song and like it; she had to play it on loop for a week straight until she couldn't stand it anymore. This was particularly irritating when her music taste consisted mostly of Hannah Montana or High School Musical. Quinn knew Beth was a smart learner and that the likelihood was, she would be speaking fluent Spanish in no time; expecting her to understand what on God's Earth she was saying. Getting a Spanish tutor probably wasn't too crazy an idea.

Beth was giggling as she continued her description of the day's events; finally concluding with the letter containing information about after school clubs.

* * *

It was the third week back and Quinn had just endured an entire weekend of attempting to understand Beth's attempts at teaching her Spanish. She had clearly taken a shine to her new teacher and would never cease talking about 'Miss Lopez' after being picked up from school.

As it turned out, her teacher also ran the after school music club. There were only a few kids that went so they had been getting lessons in how to play the piano. When Beth came home with a gold star from Miss Lopez, Quinn wasn't surprised to know it was due to the impeccable talent she had to put her hand to anything. Apparently, she was a natural pianist and after only a few weeks was showing real promise. Well, as much promise you can show; playing twinkle, twinkle little star.

Beth had badgered her into downloading the google translation app on her iPhone so that she could say everything in Spanish. Literally; everything. Quinn found it endearing, sure a little frustrating at times but mostly it was just adorable. Whilst she knew Beth was pronouncing most things completely wrong and the grammar on the app most likely didn't work; Quinn found herself understanding the few phrases Beth had perfected.

Quinn was in the school playground talking to a few of the mothers she knew. Beth's class had gone in a few minutes previous and the moms were discussing the new teacher. _"Well Beth's completely besotted by her! All I hear these days is Miss Lopez this or Miss Lopez that. I fear for her teachers when she gets to high school; when she gets a crush I'm sure she'll turn into a stalker!" _Quinn laughed at her own dramatics; still half believing it due to her daughter's obsessive nature.

_"I know, Jess has been exactly the same. Reckons she's the best thing since sliced bread!"_

_"Oh and the Spanish! Caitlin refuses to say hello anymore. It's all hola or Buenos dias. I don't have the heart to tell her the h is silent." _The group giggled as they discussed their children's doting on the new elementary teacher.

_"Don't get me started on the Spanish! Beth has been glued to that translator app on my phone since the second week back! Bless her, she can't pronounce half of it but she's adorable when she tries."_ Quinn smiled at the thought before pulling her keys out of her purse. "_Well I need to head to work; I'll see you ladies tomorrow."_ The women offered goodbyes as Quinn turned for the exit.

Quinn collapsed into the car seat as she tossed her purse on the passenger's side; placing the keys in the ignition. Glancing in the rear-view mirror; Quinn realised Beth's homework book was still on the back seat. Letting out a sigh, Quinn grabbed the book and made back to the school. She gestured to the book as the moms gave her a confused look. They acknowledged her with a chuckle before returning to their gossiping as she walked towards Beth's classroom. She lightly tapped her knuckles on the classroom door before slowly pushing it open. She poked her head around the door and saw the students sitting quietly at their desks. They were answering the register to the voice of someone she couldn't see; who she assumed to be the infamous Miss Lopez.

Quinn's mind registered the sultry voice and tried to imagine the woman behind it. Shaking her head of the peculiar musings; Quinn reminded herself of why she was here. Beth's homework. Right, in and out. Apparently no one had noticed her so she quietly tip toed into the classroom; spotting Beth just a few seats away.

_"Buenos días Jason" _Quinn sucked in a quiet breath as that voice enveloped her ears again.

_"Buenos días señorita López."_

Well that explained Caitlin's refusal to greet people in English. Quinn slowly walked towards Beth's desk, preparing to give her the book and leave.

_"Buenos días Be- __**¡ay dios mío**_**_!"_** Quinn could tell from the shocked tone of the voice that she had been rumbled. She turned awkwardly to the window and saw a shocked, young Latina clutching her chest. She couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips; she didn't know what she imagined the woman to look like but she was sure that whatever her imagination could have conjured, the real thing was tenfold better.

_"Sorry Miss Lopez; my daughter forgot her homework."_ Quinn placed the book on Beth's desk, giving her a quick kiss on the head before turning back to the door. _"I didn't want to disturb you; I'm just going, sorry again!" _Before she had the chance to rush out the room, the teacher addressed her.

_"You're Beth's mom?"_ Quinn knew the question was due to her age; if she was ten years older there wouldn't have been second thought, Beth was the image of her.

_"The one and only."_ Quinn answered light heartedly, despite the knowledge that this woman was probably judging her. She looked about the same age and Quinn would bet her life-savings that being a mother wasn't on her cards for _at least_ another 5 years or so.

Without missing a beat, the teacher instantly relaxed against the windowsill with a wide smile. _"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. What do we say to Mrs Fabray class?"_

"_Buenos días señora Fabray!"_ Quinn grimaced at the thought of being called Mrs. She glanced at Beth, returning the shy smile before re-addressing the teacher.

_"It's Miss Fabray but thank you all the same. Buenos días niños."_ Quinn smiled at the children; not missing the raised eyebrow she was given at her small knowledge of Spanish. She'd taken it back in high school and was impressed she'd even remembered how to say 'kids' after all these years. Giving a small wave, Quinn walked back to the open door. Hesitating, she turned back to the beautiful teacher; whose eyes were still on her. She chewed on her bottom lip, debating whether to say something more or run back to her car. _"umm…" _Quinn racked her brain for something to say, nothing too forward; something a normal person would say after meeting their daughter's _stunning_ teacher. _"El placer..es mío?"_ It came out more as a question than a statement. It had been years since she'd taken Spanish and despite Beth's recent interest; she hadn't said much more than your average 'hi, how are you?' since then.

The woman's wide smile disappeared as a look of confusion flashed across her face. Great! God knows what she just said to her child's teacher! She had no clue what she'd meant!

Quinn's paranoia soon subsided when the woman's lips tugged back up into a shy smile. A light blush crept onto Quinn's face at the teacher's bashful reaction. She finally left the classroom with a racing heartbeat; wondering if she just completely over stepped the boundaries.

Okay so there wasn't much wondering about it. Of course she'd over stepped! It would be completely un-professional for the teacher to be anything more to Quinn than just that; her daughter's teacher. She sighed as she made her way out the building, mentally berating herself for the thoughts racing through her mind. Back in the car; she took a moment to re-compose herself, looking at her reflection in the rear view mirror. A smirk crept onto her lips as she pulled out of the space; _here's to wishful thinking._

* * *

**A/N 4:** Rough translations:

_"Si! Su nombre es la señorita Lopez." – Yes! Her name is Miss Lopez._

_hola or Buenos dias – Hello or Good morning_

**_¡ay dios mío! –_**_ Oh! My God!_

_Buenos días señora Fabray! – Good morning Mrs Fabray!_

_Buenos días niños - Good morning kids_

_El placer..es mío? - The pleasure.. is mine?_

**A/N 5:** I hope you enjoyed it please fave/follow/review (reviews help to improve the quality of writing and plot development so please take a sec to tell me what you think) xxx


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


End file.
